福尔摩斯不作诗
by blurryyou
Summary: 这是Kaseykc的Holmesian Science的中文翻译，有授权。This is Chinese version of Holmesian Science by Kaseykc. Under author's permission.


Title: Holmesian Science

Author: kaseykc

Rated: K

Genre: Humor/Poetry

Words: 2,484

Link: .net/s/6253624/1/Holmesian_Science

授权：

Hey Blurryyou,  
sure of course! I'm fine with you doing that since I can't (looks around sadly at everyone who can speak, read and write another language) :P  
I'm glad you liked it at least and it wasn't entirely intentional which actually makes this even funnier for me.  
Anyway, I'm alright with you translating it.  
Kasey

**HOLMESIAN SCIENCE**

"Sherlcok！你到底在干嘛?"John大吼着跑进起居室里，疯狂地四处找寻Sherlock，他现在真的想杀人，要杀的就是一个名叫Sherlock Holmes的人。

"干嘛，"John歪歪倒倒地冲进厨房，看起来这个男人被杀意和担忧折腾够呛。Sherlock回头问道。

John一个急刹车，在厨房餐桌前停下来，现在这张桌子上面到处都乱七八糟，摆满了人体的部分，或者看起来像是人体一部分的肉体。他静静地但是愤怒地瞪着Sherlock，"Sherlock，"他说，尽自己所能地控制好自己的语气，听起来很镇定。"能请你今天晚上暂停你的实验么？不到六个小时之后我就得去工作了，现在我需要睡眠，我不像你，只靠尼古丁贴片就能开夜车。"

Sherlock叹气，他夸张地说，"我无聊死了John，都没什么事情好做。要不你找点其他事情给我做？"Sherlock挑起一边的眉毛，看见John开始脸色赤红气急败坏，Sherlock不太清楚究竟John是因为困扰还是因为生气，不过他觉得现在的状况比刚刚更糟了。然后Sherlock停下来，他保持这个表情看着John，说，"啊，那么是你在用我的贴片咯？我一直以为是Mrs Hudson呢。"

John只是瞪着那个惊世骇俗的讨厌鬼，这家伙倒是从厨房移驾到了起居室。他不会承认这是让步的意思，不，他不会，他才不会呢—

"闭嘴Sherlock，"他阴沉地嘟哝着，一屁股坐在他的椅子上，而Sherlock则在整个起居室里来来回回地踱步。"看在上帝的份上给我坐下！"他揉着疲惫的脸怒道。

"抱歉我才不甩什么基督不基督呢，我又不信教John，"Sherlock飞快地反驳道，不过他还是停了下来，尽管他看起来更像是准备炸毛。不知道为什么，不过这让John想起了可乐和曼妥斯糖，孩子们会把两样东西混在一起，然后就会嘶嘶作响炸得到处都是。〖大概就是Reid宝宝的物理魔术的效果…〗

"Sherlock，"John说道，他试图用眼神杀死那个长竹竿侦探，他入伍之前经常用同样的目光打发那些难缠的病人。"请坐下，请在接下来的六个小时里保持安静，"John的语气本来很坚定，不过现在他的口气只能让Sherlock想起一个问爸妈要玩具的孩子。John会自暴自弃地用这种语调很奇怪啦，不过他很快就简单地归咎于他累了。

哦…他累了，他三个小时之前开始折腾实验的时候还真没怎么考虑到John，如果他是个诚实的好孩子那么他得承认他的确是忘了楼上还睡着一位军医呢。呃，也许看在他们的友谊的份上他应该尽力保持安静？Sherlock点点头坐下，他沉思着看了John一会儿，然后问道，"John我会安安静静地呆着的，不过接下来的六个小时里有什么事情是我能安安静静地做的啊？"

John目瞪口呆地看着Sherlock就好像他刚刚在他眼皮底下长出了第二个脑袋，不过Sherlock的确应该让医生来检查检查是不是真的长了第二个头。John看向Sherlock的眼神几乎可以用惊惶来形容。"我…"John皱起眉头，他眨着沉重的眼皮环顾公寓，好像他真的在找点Sherlock还没有读过的书，"呃…我…我真不知道…"他支支吾吾地说，Sherlock努力克制才没有转眼睛。笨死了。

"好吧，除非你想到什么能让我做的事情John，不然我要继续我的实验了，虽然很不幸，实验的分贝不利于你在接下来的几个小时里顺利入睡，"Sherlock斩钉截铁地说，他发誓觉得John有那么一瞬间真的想枪决了他。啊，John老好人是不会的…呃，除非Sherlock继续这么激怒他。

John几乎都要大吼大叫了，不过他深呼吸，自言自语道，"睡眠缺乏，思绪冗杂，疲惫袭来，入梦入魇。"然后他突然两眼发光地抬眼看向Sherlock，Sherlock看得出军医双眼中突如其来的顿悟。

"我猜你想到了？"Sherlock伪装成无聊到死的样子抬眼望着天花板，不过他的声音轻快。他其实更乐意继续做自己的实验，不过他实在是得考虑到他的室友，这个男人明天早上可还得工作呢。

"哦，没错Sherlock…"John邪魅一笑，Sherlock觉得军医的脸完全变了一个表情，沾染了狡猾和邪恶的痕迹，哦买噶，"我的确想到了，而且你一定会喜欢的！"

Sherlock克制住因为John脸上的表情而忍不住发抖的反应，不耐烦地问道，"那么究竟是什么事？"Sherlock确定John脸上的笑容更诡异了。

John看着Sherlock只是笑而不语，如果不是Sherlock骄傲得打死不低头，不然他早就受不了那目光的逼迫，在椅子里不安地蠕动起来了。就在Sherlock忍不住要说话的时候，John终于开口了，不过他两个字就把Sherlock钉在自己的椅子里，"写诗。"

Sherlock完全呆住了，在他足够冷静和John争辩之前，甚至是在他能收敛心神开口叫住John之前，John就兴高采烈地站起来离开起居室，他走到楼梯口开始往楼上他的房间走去，大声说，"玩得开心点Sherlock！"

Sherlock花了差不多十二分钟才有办法做出点反应。他反复反复思忖着行动，比如站起来冲上楼对John来点语言暴力让他恼得叫起来，不过似乎他的身体一点都不乐意冒风险走那么远去侮辱世上绝无仅有的John Watson。身体你这个叛徒！

"去死吧John，"他慢慢站起来穿过房间走到小写字台前，小声说，他落拓地倒进桌前的椅子里，"该死的家伙，该死的需要睡眠！"

他才不要写…写诗呢…他坚决不要！诗是…消沉的，是愚蠢的，是无聊的，他打心底就不是一个诗人。更何况关于他是否真的有心这一点的争论一直不休，所以这么说更是白瞎。

"我不会写诗的，"他小声说，好像在说服自己的确不会写诗那种世俗的无趣的东西。"我小时候就拒绝写这些见鬼的东西，现在也一样不会写！"Sherlock大声地抱怨道，不过他这时才意识到，要么写诗，要么把这间公寓里所有的书报全部重看一遍，他只有这两种选择，而他已经读完了这里所有的书，所以如果他选择后者那么他一定比现在还要无聊，而John的确应该安安静静地睡上一觉了。"我得做点什么，我答应过他了，"他对着壁炉架上的头盖骨坚定地说，"让我做这种事情，他会后悔的…"

他抽出一张纸，从面前摊着的一堆圆珠笔里挑了一根，对着它发了半天呆，他都不知道要写什么。诗歌什么的跟他半毛钱关系都没有，他才不是那种会把自己的感情都表达出来的人呢（呃，不过不耐烦和愤怒是另外一回事）。他不喜欢讨论感情是有原因的，该死的他真的要报复John，说到做到。

眼下除了写诗他别无选择，但是写诗什么的无聊死了无聊死了无聊死了，偏偏世界上还没有人能理解写诗这件事怎么会到烦死他的程度，没错，就是烦死了，他都要发疯了。

哇塞，为什么刚刚的想法听起来似乎可以写成某种韵文？哦哦，他一定比自己觉得还要疯了…没错…哦漏，按照常识，诗歌什么的应该是压抑的，应该是爱人离开了留下一个人伤心欲绝之类的？

呃…也许他可以打破陈规反正也没有人拦得住？

他默默地抓起笔开写，时不时地停顿一会儿斟酌推敲，遣词造句。写下来的话，字句的安排就显得重要多了。现在这件事对Sherlock来说几乎和有趣的案子一样重要了，不过他自己都不知道为什么。通常来说，他还从没有这么在意过这样一件无聊的事情，不过现在，他对自己写下的词句的音韵是否和谐都是否在意。诗歌显然要比脑子里的想法和嘴里说的话都要严谨。哦真讨厌…

John终于醒了，连续五个小时不受干扰的酣眠，最后还是一个噩梦把他吵醒的。他已经很久没做过噩梦了，所以这个梦还真是稀奇。不过他分析觉得，是因为他的脑子真的是太累了，所以才让他体会体会噩梦的滋味，他眨了眨眼，才突然惊奇地发现整个公寓…安静极了。

安静得有点惊悚了，John不得不怀疑Sherlock是不是什么时候出门了，不然这个家伙才没有能力保持安静呢。不过…John却感觉公寓里还有人，而且那个someone不构成威胁。起码算不上直接的威胁。

他飞快起床，穿衣服，在浴室把自己收拾能见人，然后才下楼，有点期望能在起居室看见Sherlock从房间另一边瞪着他，被写满只言片语的废纸团活埋。哈，他都已经想像出这样一副画面了。

不过他走进起居室，看到的情景却让John=口=了，他的理智强迫自己闭上嘴，他微微偏着头，满怀希望地微笑。此时此刻此地他看到的几乎算得上甜蜜了，他这一辈子还没有见过任何画面能比这个更让他油然而生一种父亲般的感觉呢，甚至他和Harry小的时候都没有过这么浓烈的感觉，要知道实际上几乎是他带大了她，他们繁忙的父母亲可没有那么多精力，从重要的工作中分给他们一点儿。不过Sherlock Holmes总是能出人意料，这次也不例外。

这可是Sherlock Holmes，著名的顾问侦探，可以在五分钟之类把John肢解之后才拼回去的男人，现在这个男人却陷在扶手椅里，脑袋搁在光亮的桌面上，一头蜷曲的头发乱糟糟的，睡颜看起来脆弱无辜得令人心疼。是的，他睡着了。

他小心翼翼地靠近那个沉睡中的男人，尽量忽略自己父亲般的想要佛开Sherlock脸上一缕头发的冲动，接着他留意到Sherlock身边堆着几个纸团。他好奇地皱起眉头，轻轻地拿起最近的一个，看起来这个是字迹最清晰的。他无声地念着上面的字迹，嘴角忍不住卷起一个微笑。

头脑空空，思考空空，我要疯了，世界都疯了！

我要谜题，我要游戏，生活无趣，都毫无惊喜！

拜托给我，找点事做，解剖尸体，哦爆炸亦可！

John看看，我多无聊，我不写诗，这也不是诗！

给个案子，给我把枪，我去犯案，无聊滚边去！

哦上帝！我得停下，莎翁拜拜，福尔摩斯，才不会作诗！

哦哥哥！找他也行，总有诡计，可他牙疼，只能打哑谜！

哦John！为了大家，杀了我吧，我不在乎，诗怎么结尾！

他忍不住大笑起来，Sherlock被惊醒了。他低头看着那个双眼朦胧的年轻男子说，"呃…看起来我应该让你经常写写诗。"

Sherlock眨眨眼，抬头看着John，他眨眼眨掉最后一丝睡意，头脑清晰眼神锐利地盯着John，"是么，为什么John？"他问道，声音异常冷静，不过John能感觉出他整个身体都绷紧，蓄势待发一般。

他笑起来，挥了挥手里的那张纸，成功地分散了Sherlock的目光，两秒钟，"因为写诗看起来比催眠曲有效多了，"他对着Sherlock咧嘴笑，Sherlock猛地扑向他，John灵活地躲开逃出门外，仿佛火烧脚后跟一般跑下楼，不过John很确定他看到Sherlock的目光里几乎有杀意了。

他扑到门上大力推开房门，冲到街道上，回头对着站在门阶上企图用眼神杀死他的Sherlock大声说，"我在上班路上吃早饭！"

就在John匆匆地横穿马路的时候，他很确定自己听到了Sherlock丰富多彩的咒骂声。可得记好了，诗是Sherlock Holmes最好的催眠曲。

END


End file.
